


How To Spice Up A Marriage

by Nora_Wolfe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Play, F/M, Figging, Historical Inaccuracy, Light BDSM, Misogyny, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Wolfe/pseuds/Nora_Wolfe
Summary: Ben and Rey have been married for a year. It's a marriage of convenience, nothing more. Until one evening...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	How To Spice Up A Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure trash. I have nothing important to contribute.
> 
> Also, there are a couple of instances where pregnancy and children are mentioned, so I apologize in advance.

Sitting in front of her vanity, Aurelia Organa-Solo, nee Kenobi, lets her maid brush her hair out for the night, the usual one hundred strokes down the soft strands, hoping that the repetitive motion will calm her turbulent thoughts.

She ought to have listened to her husband and not spoken her mind tonight, but it had been exceedingly difficult to hold her tongue when his accursed cousin had espoused his disdain of women's suffrage. 

Her heated words were overheard by many at the soiree, and her husband, Benjamin Organa-Solo, and the Marquess of Chandrila, had been eerily silent as he escorted her to their carriage for the journey home. Usually, they would have shared happy anecdotes and smiles as they rode back, but he had been indifferent to her presence, as though she did not exist.

Her heart lurches at the thought of losing his regard, so hard-won after one year of marriage, as theirs had not been a love match. Oh, he has always treated her with the utmost care and respect accorded a wife, but after tonight's fiasco, she is no longer assured of his affections.

The connecting door between their bedrooms swings open, and Ben steps in.

"You may go now," he dismisses her maid.

Rey continues sitting at her vanity, looking at his reflection in the mirror, unsure of his intentions. He is, as usual, dressed in his brocade dressing gown when he comes to her at night, but he is also carrying a small box, which he sets aside on the nightstand next to her bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I should not have spoken out of turn tonight. I have embarrassed you greatly."

"My dear," he says with a little smile. "Do not concern yourself with such trifles. My reputation is not so weak that it cannot withstand a little gossip. Besides, your actions enlivened what was about to be a most tedious event."

"You are not angry with me, my lord?" she questions. "But you were so quiet in the carriage."

"Merely gathering my thoughts," he responds. "I do apologize if my silence caused you great anguish, Rey."

She only bows her head in relief, and he strides over to her, assisting her from her seat.

"Come to bed," he says. "I have need of you tonight."

She removes her robe, and is about to climb into bed when he stops her. 

"No," he says. "I want to see all of you. Take off your nightgown as well."

She pauses in surprise. They have never performed sexual congress without her nightgown off, as is the usual practice amongst married couples of their social status. A wife is expected to lie still in bed, and receive her husband's attentions with patience and understanding for his needs; she knows that very well.

"My lord?" she quavers, with her fingers entangled in the hem of her nightgown. But she pulls it off at his insistent gaze, and rushes into her bed to bury herself under the covers.

He does not extinguish the candles as he strips off his dressing gown and follows her into bed, and she wonders if he is truly angry with her. He has never behaved in such a manner before, as he is usually polite and gentle with her in fulfilling his marital duty.

But it seems that things will be different tonight.

Rey has never seen her husband fully naked, and the candlelight flickering in her bedroom only serves to highlight the planes and angles of his muscular torso. She blushes as her gaze travels down the length of his body, her eyes drawn to the proud jut of his erection, a clear droplet of liquid already seeping from its tip. How does her body manage to accommodate an organ of such prodigious size, she does not know, but in all their conjugal encounters, Ben has never truly hurt her, even on their wedding night.

She hopes that he will continue to be gentle with her. 

Ben reaches out with both hands, as if to embrace her, but he suddenly jerks her arms upwards. Wrapping one hand around her slender wrists, he swiftly ties them together with the belt from his dressing gown, and loops the rest of the material around a section of the ornately carved headboard to restrict her movements.

"Wha-?" is all Rey manages to squeak out before he leans down to kiss her roughly, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her lower lip and making her gasp.

His hands are roaming all over her breasts, and he pinches her nipples, making her cry out at the unfamiliar sensations. She has never been touched like this before, their conjugal activities usually restricted to the perfunctory motions required for breeding an heir.

"My dear," he says as he continues to fondle her. "I don't think I've ever seen you fully naked before. You have such pretty pink nipples."

He then settles himself between her thighs, spreading them apart until she feels the cool air on her sex. "And your tight little cunt is as lovely as the rest of you. I should have done this sooner."

She can only whimper as he lavishes attention on her breasts, sucking on her nipples hard until they're painfully stiff and swollen. Her skin feels like it's burning up, and there is an aching, needy sensation between her legs. She doesn't understand what is happening, but she knows instinctively that there is something she needs that only her husband can provide.

"Please," she moans before he cuts her off with another hard kiss. One of his hands is playing with her clit now, a finger tapping and sliding against the little nub of flesh, getting her so wet that her juices are coating her inner thighs. Her cunt clenches involuntarily with the pleasurable sensation, and her hips arch upwards, seeking more.

Ben obliges by pushing two thick fingers inside her pussy, making her scream against his mouth. The initial stretch is indescribable, as always, but this time, there's an underlying tension coiling at the base of her spine, as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of her hole, while his thumb takes over the task of tormenting her clit.

Rey's senses are reeling from all the stimulation, and she can only lie there and take what he is giving her. Mortified by the wet sounds emanating from his fingers pumping inside her cunt, she tries to protest, but he silences her by pulling his fingers out of her and pressing them against her lips.

"Suck," he commands. She tentatively licks his fingers, tasting the musky flavour of her arousal. Impatient, he pushes them into her mouth, making her gag a little at the sudden intrusion.

"When I married you," he begins conversationally, as though they were merely having tea in the drawing room. "I thought I had found myself a meek, biddable wife, someone who would serve as chatelaine for the estate, and mother to my children."

"But tonight, you showed your true colours, that you are capable of passion and willfulness, and I intend to find out how much you can take before I break you."

He moves off her to reach for the box he left on the nightstand earlier, and retrieves a slender object from its depths. Her eyes widen as he holds it up for her inspection.

"Pared ginger root, my dear," he says, turning the carved vegetable in his hands while looking at the shifting expressions on her face. It has been shaped into a thin, tapered cylinder, with a larger knob on one end. "It should induce quite an interesting sensation within your body once inserted."

She stiffens with trepidation, not knowing if she should struggle for freedom, or if she should let her husband do whatever he wants to her.

He's still looking into her eyes as he slowly slides the slim makeshift plug, not into her cunt, as she had expected, but into the tight furl of her other hole. She fidgets in discomfort as it goes all the way in, with the knob seated just outside her asshole. A mild burning prickle starts inside her body, and she whines at the increasing heat as she continues wiggling against her restraints.

"Does it hurt, my dear?" he coos as he settles himself between her legs again. "Shall I distract you from the pain?"

"Please!" she begs, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I need..." she trails off, not knowing what she's asking for.

He responds by lowering his face to her cunt, staring at the mess between her thighs for a moment. "So beautiful," he breathes. "If I'd known you would be this responsive, I would have fucked you the way you deserve to be fucked, instead of holding myself back all this time. I aim to rectify that, starting tonight."

He presses his lips against her dripping core, making her shriek as his tongue darts out to lick away the moisture seeping out of her. His fingers find her hole again, and this time, as he slowly thrusts them in her cunt, he makes sure to curl them upwards against a spot inside of her, repeating the motion until she's practically gushing against his terrible, wonderful mouth.

Rey's certain that she is damned for eternity now, as no woman should be subjected to such aching pleasure and pain at the same time, without giving up her soul in the bargain. The feel of Ben's lips wrapped around her clit as he pushes yet another finger into her cunt, combined with the burn of the ginger root in her asshole, is driving her to the precipice of something dangerously addictive, and she knows that once this encounter is over, she'll only crave more of what her husband can give her.

And just as the delicious pressure coiling inside her is about to burst, Ben immediately removes his mouth and fingers from her.

She shrieks in dismay. "Ben, please!"

He only smirks at her unhappy expression. "Beg me, my dear, beg me to fuck you," he says, lazily pumping his fist up and down his cock as he watches her twitch on the bed.

"F-f-f-uck," Rey attempts to pronounce the word, never having heard it uttered in her presence throughout her entire life. "Please, Ben, please..."

She trails off as he looms above her, his hands braced against the bed, as he slides his cock through her drenched folds. "Beg me, Rey," he repeats. "Beg me to put my cock in your tight little pussy, to fuck you as you deserve."

She doesn't hesitate this time, not when the promise of being filled up by her husband's cock is so tantalizingly close. "Please fuck me, Ben," she whispers.

His lips drawing back in an unconscious snarl, Ben thrusts his cock all the way inside her in one swift movement, and she screams at the sensation of suddenly being stuffed in both holes. He smiles at this, and starts fucking her in earnest, bottoming out on every stroke.

She's unconsciously canting her hips upwards against him now, trying to chase after the pleasure of being pounded into the bed, even as she cries out against the burning sensation of her asshole clenching down on the ginger root. 

The potent mix of pleasure-pain is new to her, always having been a docile participant in the marital act, but Rey no longer cares about adhering to convention. This is what she was always meant to feel, she thinks dimly as her legs wrap around her husband's hips, coaxing him to fuck her even harder. 

He rears back and smacks her across her breasts, making them bounce, before leaning down to bite the soft underside of one. The overstimulation of her senses send her over the edge, and she feels even more liquid gushing from her pussy, as her paroxysm overtakes her entire body. 

Ben grunts as he thrusts a few more times, and soon finds his release within her pliant body. His hands and teeth have left marks of his possession all over her, and she feels as though she were floating on air. Peppering little kisses all over her face, he reaches up to undo the sash binding her wrists and takes her into his arms. 

He gently removes the ginger root from her body and tenderly massages the reddened skin on her arms, whispering indecipherable words of adoration into her ears. She blinks sleepily, and snuggles closer into his warmth.

"What was that?" Rey asks hoarsely, after a few quiet moments. 

"That, my darling, was an orgasm," he smiles indulgently at her. "I do hope it is the first of many that you will experience at my hands."

She murmurs in assent, and soon falls asleep in his arms, exhausted from their earlier activities.

It is a new beginning for their marriage, Ben thinks, and he's looking forward to seeing how far he can push her limits until he owns every inch of Rey, body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stopped writing fic because I have no confidence in my work, and started playing with music instead. I might write every now and then, when an idea strikes. Thanks for reading. 🙂


End file.
